1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a hinge assembly for a collapsible electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A collapsible electronic device such as a notebook computer often has a main body and a cover with a display hinged thereon via a hinge or hinge system. An assistant member is often employed in the hinge for convenient opening of the cover.
A commonly used hinge includes a pivot shaft, a first stand, a second stand, a restricting assembly, and a torsion spring. The pivot shaft includes a shaft portion and a connecting portion formed on an end thereof. The first stand, the restricting assembly, and the torsion spring are sleeved on the shaft portion. The second stand is non-rotatably sleeved on the connecting portion. The restricting assembly includes a cam and a cam follower. The cam is rotatably connected to the shaft portion, and the cam follower is non-rotatably connected to the shaft portion. A plurality of protrusions are formed on a side surface of the cam. The cam follower defines a plurality of notches receiving the protrusions. The torsion spring has two connecting pegs. One connecting peg is connected to the first stand, and the other connecting peg is connected to the second stand. In use, the first stand is connected to the main body, and the second stand is connected to the cover. After the cover is rotated away from the main body by a predetermined angle, the protrusions of the cam disengage from the notches of the cam follower, and the cover is driven to rotate by a force of the torsion spring.
However, increased rotating speed of the cover can generate a large impact force because of the force of the torsion spring. When the protrusions of the cam engage with the notches of the cam follower again, the cover stops suddenly, experiencing a considerable impact force. The cam, the cam follower, and electronic components housed inside the cover can be easily damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.